


Impulse

by insertwittyname



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shopping, actually everyone is trans, but only JJ's transness is mentioned, impulse shopping, model Isabella, shopping at Target, trans JJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertwittyname/pseuds/insertwittyname
Summary: Everyone goes to Target, where impulse control is nonexistent despite most things in there being all but useless.





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> I very loosely based this off the tweet from @kpfeffss that said "I overheard a guy saying to his girlfriend 'are you ready to fucking rage' as they walked into Target together and that's what I want" and I related so much I had to write it with my faves. So. Yeah. Here it is. Enjoy.

“Alright, we only need a new bathing suit and towel each, okay? Nothing else—Viktor? Vitya, look at me. Nothing else.”

“Yes, yes, Yuuri. Only a bathing suit and towel and maybe a—”

“/No/, Vitya. Nothing. Else.”

“But what if I want a snack?”

“I’m sure there will be things there at the beach. Wait, why is everyone else here, too?” Yuuri looked over to where the other skaters were walking towards them.

“Oh, I told Chris we were going to be here. Phichit needs something, too, and I guess everyone else does, too.” Viktor waved excitedly to his best friend, who laughed and waved back.

Yuuri sighed and looked at Viktor, “I love you, but you’re killing me.”

“And I’m so lucky you love me, Yuuri, I know.” He smiled at his exasperated fiancé. From the looks of it, Chris and Phichit were joined by Yuri, Otabek, JJ, and Isabella.

“Are you ready to fucking rage?” Isabella practically bounced in excitement.

JJ looked at her, a genuinely scandalized look on his face, “Bella, language!”

“Oh, it’s fine.” She smiled at him and waved it off.

“C’mon, let’s just fucking go!” Yuri huffed impatiently and tugged Otabek through the doors of Target. Everyone else followed behind, including Viktor, who had linked arms with Chris and was now chatting excitedly with him and Phichit. Yuuri groaned a little and headed in after them, knowing it was hopeless to reel in his fiancé now.

~*~

“This is a really nice water bottle.” Chris mused, then looked to Phichit, “Should I get it?”

His smaller boyfriend looked back at him, already trying on a hat, and smirked at him, “Treat yo self.”

Chris laughed and made his way over to him, “You say that every day.”

Phichit smiled up at him and shrugged, “And? Maybe you deserve to treat yo self every day.”

“That’s the mentality that leads to life-long debt.” Chris leaned down and kissed him once.

“You make enough money to afford a water bottle a day, I know that for a fact.” Phichit rolled his eyes and went back to looking at hats, “And treating yo self doesn’t have to be buying things necessarily. You could do it by taking a bath or skipping practice to skype your boyfriend.”

“Well, I already do that second one, so I should be fine.” Chris looked at the rack of sunglasses, trying on a pair of aviators.

Phichit looked at him and smiled, “Get those. They look good on you.” He laughed a little when Chris made a face at him, “I mean, everything does, but those especially.”

“Better.”

~*~

Yuri was looking through the video games section when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He glanced back to see Otabek holding a box with a picture of kids playing in an inflatable pool, “Yura, I need this.”

“Fuck yeah you do. Get a second one, we can have one for my house.” Otabek nodded and left to get another, only to come back with two more.

“My little sister will probably want one for the summer.”

“Alright, go get a cart so you don’t have to carry those around the whole time.”

Otabek left again, coming back with a cart which had five pools, a set of water guns, and a package of water balloons. He and Yuri smiled at each other, the blonde putting in the video games he wanted and kissing Otabek, “God, I fucking love you.”

“Let’s go get some snacks for our video game marathon.” Otabek led the way over to the food section, Yuri following excitedly behind. Once there, it was seconds before they had filled their cart with cookies, chips, and more than a few boxes of Gushers at Yuri’s insistence. Yuri was about to put a few bottles of pop on the bottom portion of the cart when Otabek looked at him thoughtfully, arms full of boxes of Cheez-Its, “Maybe we should have juice or something instead? It’s healthier.”

They both looked at each other for a moment before laughing and putting their respective armfuls in the cart. Yuri shook his head a little, “For a second there I thought you were serious.”

Otabek put one last tub of cookie dough in the cart before heading over to the clothes section, “You know I don’t give a fuck, we’ll work it all off again in practice.”

~*~

“Look at this one!” Isabella smiled and held up a pastel pink bikini, showing JJ.

JJ smiled at her, but looked a little confused, “Since when do you wear something that isn’t designer?”

She shrugged a little, “Since we’re at Target and this cute bikini is only $25 instead of $200 for something similar with some fancy designer label.”

“Well, get it if you want it. Everyone will be too busy looking at your beauty to notice where it’s from.” He moved closer to kiss her head, “I know I won’t be able to see anything except your gorgeous face.”

Isabella giggled and leaned up to kiss him once, “You’re too sweet.”

“Nothing is too sweet for my queen.” He looked around a little more, helping her find more bathing suits to try on, before heading to the dressing rooms. JJ looked through the nearby men’s section while he waited, only to hear his fiancé calling for him. When he got back to the dressing rooms, he was greeted by the sight of her in the pink bikini.

“Look okay?” Isabella turned so he could see the whole thing, then struck a pose.

“Looks amazing, Bella. Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?” He sat on the bench, legs a little weak after seeing how good she looked.

“It’s been about ten minutes.” She laughed and looked in the mirror down the hall, “Not bad for department store.”

JJ shook his head a little, “You’re a model, you could make a garbage bag look good.”

Isabella kissed his cheek, “Coming from the most handsome demiboy ever.”

“Maybe that can be our next couple’s outfit. Make a statement.”

Isabella rolled her eyes and went back to her dressing room and tried on the other bathing suits, eventually settling on four of them. As they made their way to the movie section, they passed by Phichit with a cart full of clothes and other accessories in the book section with Chris. JJ waved to Phichit before Isabella led him into one of the movie aisles. He laughed a little as she looked at them all, “You know we have Netflix, right? And we can stream pretty much any other movie online.”

“Yes, but maybe I don’t want to watch a movie on your laptop.” She said as she picked up a copy of ‘The Breakfast Club,’ “It would be nice to watch it on a bigger screen without worrying about hooking it all up.”

JJ shook his head but grabbed a few movies for himself, including ‘Trolls’ and ‘Guardians of the Galaxy.’ When he glanced over, Isabella had at least ten movies in her arms, so he took a few from her to hold along with her bathing suits and his own movie. She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek, “I think we have enough.”

“There are never enough kid’s movies, Bella.”

“That may be so, but I’m not sure we can carry much more without a cart. Let’s just walk around and wait for everyone else, okay?”

JJ sighed, but followed closely behind her anyway, “Fine…”

~*~

Yuuri frowned as he watched Viktor decide which towel he wanted. It had been about ten minutes since he could last feel his arms and he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to hold the clothes and other accessories Viktor had piled into the waiting arms of his dutiful (and annoyed) fiancé.

“Yuuuri, should I get the yellow and white stripes or the blue and red polka dot?” Viktor held them both up, pouting slightly.

Yuuri debated for the moment, then nodded towards the striped one, “That one.”

Viktor looked at the towel, still pouting a little, then put back the red and blue one. He was about to put on the pile in Yuuri’s arms when he saw his face, “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t feel my arms. We were only supposed to get a bathing suit and towel, not a hat and sunglasses and three pairs of sandals.”

“I know, but we can afford it and since we’re here…” He took some of the items from Yuuri’s arms to carry them himself, “Is there anything you would want?”

Yuuri shrugged a little, “At this point, a drink.”

Viktor chuckled a little and kissed his cheek, then headed towards the food section to pick something out. He grabbed a couple bottles of wine, then turned to Yuuri, “There. Anything else?”

“No, let’s just go pay for all of this.” When they got to the check out, they saw Yuri and Otabek waiting in line with an overflowing cart of food and what looked like toys. Otabek nodded to them and looked back at Yuri, who was starting to put things on the conveyor belt. Yuuri shook his head and smiled at it, he wasn’t surprised at all that they would buy at least a few hundred dollars-worth of things they don’t need. After they paid for their own things, everyone met back up outside. Chris was wearing a new shirt that said, “I’m daddy.”

“It’s supposed to come with a baby onesie that says, ‘if lost, please return to daddy,’ but Phichit and I both decided it was better without that.” Chris smiled as he informed them, and Phichit couldn’t help but laugh every time he looked at the shirt while his boyfriend spoke. A couple moments later, Otabek and Yuri went riding by on the cart towards their bike. With that everyone decided it was time to go back to their homes and put everything away before they went to the beach together.

Once they got in the car and were halfway home, Viktor sighed and glanced at Yuuri in the passenger seat, “Yuuri, I forgot to get a new bathing suit.”

Yuuri looked at him in disbelief, then looked back out the window, willing himself to not just jump out of the moving vehicle, “Borrow one from someone else, we’re not going back.” Viktor opened his mouth to apologize, but Yuuri spoke before he could, “I know you’re sorry. I’m shopping without you from now on.”

Viktor nodded a little, his face still sad and apologetic, “I love you.”

“I know, Vitya. You’re lucky I love you too.”

“Yes, I certainly am.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was very a self-indulgent piece for me and I will admit there are a lot of questions without answers. Why are they all together? Are they on vacation together or do they all live in the United States? If they're on vacation, why are they buying so much? I don't know shit, dudes. Not a single fuck. I wanted my babies at Target so here ya go.


End file.
